A Day In The Life Of...
by Huntress2
Summary: Just a short story about Umi, Hikaru and Fuu in a non battle situation. Takes place before the battle with Zagato. This is my first fic, lemme know what you think and if you think I should add more to this one please. Thanks!


"Why, do you think, the sky blue?" Hikaru asked.   
"Pshh, I don't know! Maybe it's a reflection from the sea," The girls where laying on the warm grass of mid after noon, watching the lazy clouds cross the sky.  
"I believe it's a bit more complicated than that Umi-san," Fuu glanced to the right and smiled at the blue haired girl.  
"Well, why does it matter any ways Hikaru-chan?" Umi sat up and brushed the grass and leaves out of her long hair.  
"Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose. I was just curious. I mean, the sky is blue in Tokyo, and it's blue here, so, there must be something about ALL skies that would make it blue, ne?" She blinked her eyes and glanced at Umi.  
Fuu giggled lightly and sat up as well, delicately removing the small bits of grass from her uniform. "Not necessarily, Karu-san." She looked around and spotted her boots, pulling them on quickly. "It just means that the atmosphere is composed of the same things as Earths." She smiled and Umi blinked.  
"Well, I, for one, don't really care, but I WOULD like to get going, it's getting late, and we still have so far to go" Umi also gathered up her boots and slipped them on.  
Hikaru sighed and sat up at last, not paying the least attention to the grass in her hair and roughly pull on her own boots. "I guess you're right. We do have a ways to go if we want to reach the Spirits by tomorrow" She was referring to their earlier discussion, which involved a slight argument about how much time it was taking them to finish what they had been summoned for. Having already been in Cephiro for nearly a month, the girls, mostly Umi, were getting a bit restless and home sick.  
"I still think that the break was good. Helped the moral spirit!" it had been Hikaru's idea that they stop. "I know that I feel better anyways." She smiled and stood up, ready to go. "OK, lets go!"  
***  
A few hours later, the three Magic Knights where well on their way, Mokona bouncing in the lead, and Hikaru following happily after. Fuu and Umi took a less strenuous pace; walking a ways behind and enjoying the lovely weather that Cephiro was experiencing today. The sun was rapidly setting, and Umi felt secretly relieved, her feet where KILLING her, not to mention the protests her stomach was giving her, having not eaten since early morning.  
Hikaru took no notice to the setting sun until it was so dark she couldn't see in front of her. "I suppose it's time to stop?" She asked. Mokona smiled at her and his gem glowed, the egg house appearing.   
"YES!" Umi squealed and raced inside, throwing herself on the soft bed with a sigh.  
Fuu followed and giggled at the, already half asleep, Umi. "Hadn't you better change before sleeping Umi-san?" She asked light heartedly.  
"Mmmpf mnths" was the only reply from the face down Umi, her words slurred through the pillows.  
Fuu just laughed lightly and helped herself to an apple on the table.  
Hikaru raced in and launched herself on the bed, landing hard and tossing Umi off. "WHEE!"  
"Oooff!" Umi landed with a thud, the blanket and pillow soon following. She sat under the pile for a while, a sour expression on her face as she listened to Hikaru's happy chatter and the creek of the bedsprings. 'That girl can NOT sit still!' Fuu just laughed and took the blankets off Umi, revealing a not-so-happy blue haired magic knight.  
"Hikaru, you should be more careful! I was TRYING to sleep!" Though her voice was angry, she wasn't that mad at the smaller girl.  
Hikaru just giggled and said she was sorry. She got off and helped Umi and Fuu straighten the bed up, then sat, gently, on to the edge as Umi reclaimed her spot, this time under the covers.   
"Going to sleep so soon Umi-chan??" Hikaru asked.  
"Yes, if you sit still." Was the reply. Hikaru smiled and let her friend fall asleep, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed as Fuu finished her apple.  
"She really ought to lighten up and have fun, don'tcha think Fuu-chan?" she asked quietly so as not to wake Umi again.  
Fuu just smiled. "Perhaps, but you I have a feeling she would say 'Don't you think Hikaru needs to settle down Fuu?'" Fuu laughed lightly and got up. "But, I do agree with Umi-san, it's late and we need to get up early, so lets all get to bed." She changed and Hikaru reluctantly did also, climbing into the large bed.   
Hikaru was out like a light and Fuu laughed lightly to herself, wondering how the girl did it. 'Only Hikaru-san can be bouncy as Mokona one minute, and sleeping like a baby the next' She smiled fondly at her two friends, and fellow Magic Knights before drifting into a light slumber.  



End file.
